Poder Absoluto (absolute power)
by anonimopc
Summary: History in Spanish desbloquear un poder, el poder de la imaginacion, y ser asesinado por eso, que deparara la muerte? pues, muchas cosas, pero me toco reencarnar, en el mundo de naruto, con el poder de The gamer. voy a aprovechar esto al máximo


Reencarnación

El poder de la imaginación, es claro que dirías, "claro, con la imaginación se crearon todo lo que se conoce hoy en día, aunque hubo dudas", pero no había esa clase de poder, yo había de su poder real.

El poder de distorsionar todo a voluntad, si existe, siempre existe, la gente que sabía esto y mínimamente lo aprovechaban, no tenía el talento ni la información para mejorar en su uso, es algo que descubrí, por mí mismo, también significa que no no tengo nada de información de esto.

Entonces, ¿porque se tanto? Simple, no tengo la información, pero si el talento, puedo romper la realidad hasta un punto donde creo fuego en mis manos, aunque es mínimo, es más de lo que cualquiera consigue, otras personas solo logran hacer que una piedra se mueve de lugar apenas unos centímetros.

Es una diferencia brutal, compara a lo que puedo mover 4 metros sin problema, solo con mucha concentración, solo iba pensando eso mientras caminaba tranquilamente, justo cuando pasaba por un callejón, fui agarrado por varias manos, y me manejé adentro.

Rápidamente fui lanzado contra una pared, solo para ser golpeado en el estómago, luego un rodillazo en la cara cuando me encogí del dolor, me golpeó la cabeza contra la pared de atrás, justo cuando pateó mis piernas tirándome al piso, aparentemente sabían pelear, esto no son son simples matones.

Iban a matarme, e iban enserio, me intenté levantar, pero recibí tres patadas a la vez, que largaron contra la pared, agrietándola, cuando intenté levantarme, escupí sangre, tenía la columna rota, muchas costillas sumándose, el cráneo fracturado, gritas en mis piernas, varias heridas abiertas.

No estaban jugando en lo más mínimo, intentan matarme lo más rápido posible, incapacitándome antes de eso, para evitar resistencias, no podía levantar, tenía la columna rota, apenas podía pensar, mi cerebro estaba sacudido, apenas podía mover mis brazos, mis costillas rotas.

Todo para detenerme, se iban acercando rápidamente, no, lentamente, no, apenas si se mueven, ¿qué sucede ?, es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, no, ralentizado para ver mejor, todavía no me muevo bien, pero puedo ver sus movimientos, lo que van a hacer.

Desde que tuve este poder, intente adquirir el sharingan con él, creo que solo faltaba un impulso fuerte, como este, por como estoy, voy a morir si o si, ya intento sanarme con mi poder, pero apenas puedo, eso cura, pero es muy bajo para las heridas que tengo, es demasiado para aguantar.

Bueno, mínimamente, voy a vengarme, me pare lo más rápido que pude, ignorando todo el dolor que sufría, apenas si tengo el sharingan, pero siento que me esta drenando, no chakra, ya que no tengo, esta drenando mi tiempo de vida , y como estoy, ya es corto, demasiado, lo mejor es actuar rápidamente.

Apenas fueron atacarme, esquive todos sus golpes, envolví mis puños con fuego, y golpe a los tres, estoy en una situación extrema, pero parece que mis poderes se fortalecen, no sé si me podre curar, pero estos tipos no me dejaran.

Lo mejor que puedo hacer es luchar, rápidamente se pararon con éxito donde los golpes, tienen marcas de quemadura de primer grado, infligir eso al instante solo con un golpe es muy bueno.

Simplemente quedan parado enfrente de ellos, no puedo moverme, tengo que esperar a que se acerque, apenas puedo tener mis brazos, están colgando a mis costados, tengo las piernas matándome, pero sigo de pie, mientras que puedo parar, sigues habiendo oportunidad.

A pesar que mi Columba jode totalmente ya que mi cuerpo quiere desplomarse por falta de apoyo, pero uso mi poder como un apoyo temporal, mi mente esta aturdida, pero gracias al sharingan puedo reaccionar sin problemas, veo que quieren huir, saben que voy a morir de todos modos, y no quieren que los dañe más, levante una pared de piedra tapando todas las salidas.

Rápidamente aparecieron nubes chisporroteando fuertemente, comenzó a llover, rápidamente el agua se formó alrededor mío, formó una capa, gracias a eso, puedo moverme, rápidamente corrí a uno, le pegue una patada y lo largue contra mi pared de tierra, en ella salieron pinchos clavándolo por todos lados, incluido corazón, vena yugular, y cerebro, y un extra, en sus partes íntimas, siendo la primera para el dolor.

Rápidamente me dirijo al otro, me esquiva por poco, pero el agua se desprende de mi brazo y encierra su cabeza, comienza a "gritar", y desesperadamente intenta sacar el agua de la cabeza, me fijo en el último mientras este tipo cae al piso aun con el agua.

El ultimo sabia de lo que soy capaz y se rodeó de un lugar donde no puedo llegar con el agua, tierra, fuego, yo sonreí y mande una hoja de viento cortando donde se sostenía cayendo al piso, yo levante mi mano, y la baje rápidamente, cayendo tres rayos directamente en su cabeza, pecho y entre piernas, si no se salva del dolor ahí.

Rápidamente use mi poder para enterrarlos, aunque sea, pueden hacer algo útil convirtiéndose en nutrientes, me derrumbe en el suelo, no puedo hacer nada más, solo una cosa y curarme no es, restaure todo a como debe ser y me enteré, también daría mis nutrientes.

Solo pude ver oscuridad a partir de ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Eh? ¿Como sigo consiente ?, todo lo que tengo a mi alrededor es oscuridad, de hecho, no siento nada mi cuerpo, es como si no tiene sistema nervioso, aunque sea un alma debería sentir algo, pero, nada, es como si sigo vivo , pero sin nada de cuerpo.

¿Acaso reencarne? Es posible, como no siento nada, es que soy un feto, aunque a la vez siento que me puedo mover, es lo más probable.

**Por tu deducción correcta tu INT sube en +10. Recompensa alta por ser una deducción difícil.**

Parpadee varias veces a la voz que escuche, es como un sistema hablándome, tal vez tenga una pantalla enfrente mío, pero como no puedo ver, simplemente escucho su voz.

Es como si fuera un sistema, ¿acaso? "ESTADO", intente hablar, pero nada salió, no tengo forma de hablar, pero sí sé que se abrió algo, es como un instinto, pero no puedo ver nada, y esta vos no me dije mi estado.

Tendré que esperar hasta que mis ojos se desarrollen, realmente va a ser muy aburrido,

.

.

.

.

Al fin, sé que puedo abrir mis ojos, sé que tengo, pero esta todo oscuro, voy a probar, "estado", salió un balbuceo de mi boca, no importa, se abrió.

**Nombre: [¿? ¿? ¿?]  
Título: [The gamer] [Solo 1 títulos]  
Clase: [Ninguna]  
Lv: [0] 0%  
HP: 2/2  
Cp: 0/0  
Ch: 1/1  
STR: 0  
STM: 0  
DEX: 0  
INT: 10  
WIS: 400  
LUK: ¿?  
CH: 1**

**Puntos: 70**

**D: 0**

Vaya, es interesante, realmente parezco tener la habilidad de The gamer, aunque no se si naceré en mi mundo, o anda a saber dónde, ¿tal vez Japón? Siempre quise ir.

Aunque ahora no importa, tengo que asignar puntos, por ahora repartiré 10 en donde no tengo puntos, tengo 40 extra, mm, 20 a cha, 10 a STR, 10 a STM. Listo

**Nombre: [¿? ¿? ¿?]  
Título: [The gamer] [Solo 1 títulos]  
Clase: [Ninguna]  
Lv: [0] 0%  
HP: 40/40  
Cp: 30/30  
Ch: 20/20  
STR: 20  
STM: 20  
DEX: 10  
INT: 10  
WIS: 400  
LUK: ¿?  
CH: 21**

**Puntos: 0**

**D: 0**

Ahí estamos perfecto, supongo que no me sumo mucho a mi vida, ni al chakra, porque literalmente, todavía no he salido de mi mamá, supongo que, con esta suma, mis estadísticas, a la hora de crecer, va a ser mucho más exponencialmente que otros chicos, ya que tengo más chakra, más resistencia y más vida.

Por ahora, simplemente esperare a nacer, pero primero, mis habilidades.

**Habilidades:  
Cuerpo del jugador [Lv max]: un cuerpo hecho y derecho para que las lesiones funcionen según la estadística de HP, todo el daño recibido pasa a HP, aunque el dolor permanece y el sistema juzgado si es necesario mostrar las heridas como de verdad deben ser o queden como Hp.**

**Mente del jugador [Lv max]: te permite ser inmune a todo daño o ataque psicológico, controlar las emociones y permanecer en un estado tranquilo para que los pensamientos fluyan.**

**Sharingan [Lv 2] 1/1: un doujutsu muy especial proveniente del clan uchiha, aunque ha despertado de otra manera, sigue siendo igual o más poderoso que el original, si no tienes Cha, consume 20Hp por minuto permanentemente, si tienes Cha hijo 100ch por minuto.**

Genial, no puedo usar algo que desarrolle, va que importa, en un futuro si podre, por ahora esperare a mi nacimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya nací, es decir, es horrible, pero no me voy a quejar, ahora que miro, tengo una notificación, no tengo otra manera de llamar a los mensajes que salen.

**Ha nacido, caso que los puntos no hubieran sido utilizados, se repartirán solamente 10 y el resto se perderá, se le concederá el nivel 1, ya puede comenzar a subir de Lv.**

Eso es raro, supongo que funciona así para todos los bebés, aunque no tengo ni idea, apenas si puedo ver, pero lo que puedo ver, es que estoy en el medio del bosque, abandonado, no sé si podré hacer algo.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿de dónde nací? Si no hay nadie, apenas nací hace unos minutos, no, mi percepción del tiempo está mal, creo que pasaron como 2 horas, joder, sí que soy estúpido.

A mi espalda no hay nadie, no hay nada.

Estoy solo en este bosque, vaya mierda de suerte tengo que tener.

Por ahora solo puedo probar, gracias a que gaste mis puntos bastante bien, puedo moverme, gateando, pero es mejor que nada, no sé qué voy a venir, pero algo veré, DING.

**MISIÓN: solo nazco y estoy en problemas.  
Objetivo Principal: Sobrevivir al final del día.  
Objetivos secundarios: encuentra refugio aceptable.  
Recompensas:  
Leche 5 litros.  
1 punto de estadística.  
Fallo: muerte.  
Tiempo hasta el final del día: 7 horas, 23 minutos, 10 segundos.**

Parece que esto me va a salvar, conociendo el sistema de un bebe, con esa cantidad de leche debería aguantar 2 días sin problemas.

Comencé a gatear como pude y pasarme la tierra por el cuerpo, ni ropa tengo, pero si hago esto mi aroma pasara desapercibido, rápidamente llegué a los arbustos, tengo que ocultarme, comencé a moverme entre los arbustos, que bueno que por la parte de abajo hay un pequeño espacio donde quepo y me sirve para esconderme.

Comencé a moverme poco a poco, realmente era molesto, pero no podría hacer otras cosas, en un momento escuche una ramita rompiéndose, estaré quieto al instante, mire a mi alrededor y vi un par de patas de lobo, no, sin duda hijo como unas 20 patas.

Yo solo me queda quieto, escuche un olfato, uno muy cerca mío, y luego los pasos de los lobos alejándose, salió un sospechoso que tenía, aunque internamente, ni pudo suspirar.

**Gracias a la suerte y tu idea del sigilo, como obtuvo la habilidad [Sigilo].**

Continúe gateando como podría, por suerte, llegue a un árbol ahuecado, entre y no haya nada adentro, solo tierra, sospeche aliviado, eso quiere decir que este lugar está vacío de posibles dueños.

Simplemente me quedaré tirado en el piso.

**Misión: Solo nazco y estoy en problemas: Encuentra un refugio COMPLETADO.**

Suspire e ignore el mensaje, me asome por el costado del árbol, no había nada a la vista, mire la habilidad que obtuve.

**Sigilo [Lv 1]: la habilidad que todo ninja debe tener, una habilidad de lo más simple, pero sin ella es difícil vivir, escóndete donde puedas, 10% de probabilidad que no te vean, -10% por cada 10 niveles que te supere.**

Estúpida, pero no me voy a quejar, si mejora mi servicio, por ahora es simplemente aguantar las 3 horas que quedan, no pienso salir por ahora, y aunque salga, no voy a conseguir nada que me sirva, soy un bebe, no tengo dientes, aunque si me sirve algo, aunque no lo puedo hacer, ya que atraería la atención de los animales.

Aunque podría crear trampas para conejos, matarlos, y guardarlos para un futuro, ahora que lo pienso, inventario, sip tengo uno, y no parece tener límite, prueba algo, como puedo, uso mi poder para crear un fuego en una ramita.

Puse la ramita dentro de mi inventario, espere un buen rato, y saque, la ramita estaba como la puse, incluido el fuego, no había avanzado, ni había estado apagado.

Confirmado, el tiempo no pasa una vez dentro de mi inventario, apague el fuego y tire la ramita.

.

.

.

**MISIÓN: solo nazco y estoy en problemas. (COMPLETADA)  
Objetivo Principal: Sobrevivir al final del día.  
Objetivos secundarios:  
encuentra refugio aceptable. (completado)  
Recompensas:  
Leche 5 litros.  
1 punto de estadística.  
100 xp.  
Fallo: muerte.  
Tiempo hasta el final del día: 0**

Al fin, no pareció nada, me fije en mi inventario y ahí estaba, lo saqué y empecé a beber, estaba muerto de hambre, terminé rápidamente y sospeché de alivio, agarre unas cuantas hojas que se juntan desde lejos con mi poder y mi cinta, era hora de dormir.

Cuando me desperté, también tomo más leche, guarde el resto y Salí afuera del refugio, agarre unos palos como podría, agarre unas vallas, tuve todo preparado, con una planta cree una especio de hilo, aunque no era útil para nada más que tirar unas ramitas, pero era todo lo que necesitaba.

Rápidamente me conocí en mi refugio y me quedé mirando, esperando por un conejo.

**MISIÓN: Prepara comida para el futuro.  
Objetivo principal: Captura un conejo.  
Objetivo secundario:  
Captura más conejos, (+20 xp por cada conejo extra)  
Recompensa:  
Comida para un futuro.  
100 xp  
1 litro de leche.  
Sin tiempo límite.**

Asentí ante la misión, eso ayudaría, en especial la experiencia y el litro de leche, supongo que, si no quiero que la misión acabe, no acabe, ya que, en teoría, si conseguimos un conejo, ya podríamos terminar la misión, espero que sea asi.

.

.

.

3 putas horas para atrapar un conejo de mierda, ahhh, solo lo mate y lo guarde, después lo que procesé, rápidamente arme la trampa nuevamente y volví a mi refugio.

Esta vez, no tardo más de 5 minutos atrapar otro, y así todo el rato, atrapé un total de 5, ahí me detuve.

Asentí y suspiré aliviado, tuve comida para un futuro, ahora solo falta la confirmación de la misión.

**MISIÓN: Prepara comida para el futuro. (COMPLETADA)  
Objetivo principal: Captura un conejo. (completado)  
Objetivo secundario:  
Captura más conejos, (+20 xp por cada conejo extra), +80 xp.  
Recompensa:  
Comida para un futuro.  
100 xp  
1 litro de leche.  
Fallo: nada.  
Sin tiempo límite.**

Sonreí ante el mensaje y de repente, DING.

**Subes 1 nivel.**

No pude evitar emocionarme, rápidamente abrí mi estado.

**Nombre: [¿? ¿? ¿?]  
Título: [The gamer] [Solo 1 títulos]  
Clase: [Ninguna]  
Lv: [2] 0%  
HP: 45/45  
Cp: 35/35  
Ch: 22/22  
STR: 21  
STM: 21  
DEX: 11  
INT: 11  
WIS: 401  
LUK: ¿?  
CH: 22**

**Puntos: 11**

**D: 0**

**Un chico reencarnado que cuando nació, estaba en medio de un bosque abandonado, toda su vida actual está envuelto en misterios por el para resolver.**

Es molesto no tener nombre, yo, yo voy a poner uno, Nataniel, perfecto, especialmente por su significado, PODER DIVINO, jejeje.

Bueno, ignorando ese tema, tengo 11 puntos, creo que los mandare a DEX creo que este aumentara directamente mi resistencia, mientras que STM aumenta directamente mi HP, es interesante cuanto menos, mandare 10 puntos, creo que será lo mejor.

**Nombre: [¿? ¿? ¿?]  
Título: [The gamer] [Solo 1 títulos]  
Clase: [Ninguna]  
Lv: [2] 0%  
HP: 45/45  
Cp: 45/35  
Ch: 22/22  
STR: 21  
STM: 21  
DEX: 21  
INT: 11  
WIS: 401  
LUK: ¿?  
CH: 22**

**Puntos: 1**

**D: 0**

**Un chico reencarnado que cuando nació, estaba en medio de un bosque abandonado, se decidio llamarse Nataniel, toda su vida actual está envuelto en misterios por el para resolver.**

Espero que, al crecer, incremente exponencialmente todo, realmente lo espero.

Por ahora, simplemente voy a sobrevivir a una base de las misiones y cazar.

.

.

.

**Se tardo, pero gracias a tus trabajos, ha obtenido la habilidad [Cazar]**

Suspire aliviado, una semana entera tarde en obtener esta habilidad de mierda, pero no me voy a quejar por el pasado, es hora de seguir adelante.

**Cazar [Lv 1]: una habilidad de supervivencia necesaria si vives en un bosque, todo el mundo necesita comida tarde o temprano, cázate tu propia comida y aliméntate. 10% de probabilidad de encontrar un animal, 3% de probabilidad extra que entre en tu trampa, -1% de probabilidad en todo por cada nivel que te supere.**

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, ya ha pasado 6 años, fue realmente una tortura este bosque, en especial porque es el puto bosque de la muerte en konoha, obtuve la habilidad **[Observar]** es muy útil, mirar un árbol, señalo que era un árbol del bosque de la muerte.

Es realmente molesto, pero no importa, creo que es hora de ver mis estadísticas, que sinceramente, no aumenta casi nada, al pasar el tiempo, aumentaron solas, creo que es por las estadísticas iniciales que di, aunque el chakra y el cp no tienen sentido, pero no lo voy a juzgar, un caballo regalado, la boca no se mira.

**Nombre: [Nataniel ¿? ¿?]  
Título: [The gamer] [Solo 2 títulos]  
Clase: [Ninguna]  
Lv: [10] 0%  
HP: 4240/4240  
Cp: 6430/6430  
Ch: 22000/22000  
STR: 111  
STM: 111  
DEX: 111  
INT: 101  
WIS: 410  
LUK: ¿?  
CH: 100**

**Control CH: 64%**

**Puntos: 20**

**D: 76000**

**Habilidades:  
Cuerpo del jugador [Lv max]: un cuerpo hecho y derecho para que las lesiones funcionen según la estadística de HP, todo el daño recibido pasa a HP, aunque el dolor permanece y el sistema juzgado si es necesario mostrar las heridas como de verdad deben ser o queden como Hp.**

**Mente del jugador [Lv max]: te permite ser inmune a todo daño o ataque psicológico, controlar las emociones y permanecer en un estado tranquilo para que los pensamientos fluyan.**

**Sharingan [Lv 2] 1/1: un doujutsu muy especial proveniente del clan uchiha, aunque ha despertado de otra manera, sigue siendo igual o más poderoso que el original, si no tienes Cha, consume 20Hp por minuto permanentemente, si tienes Cha hijo 100ch por minuto.**

**Sigilo [Lv 5]: la habilidad que todo ninja debe tener, una habilidad de lo mas simple, pero sin ella es difícil vivir, escóndete donde puedas, 12% de probabilidad que no te vean, -10% por cada 10 niveles que te supere.**

**Cazar [Lv 10]: una habilidad de supervivencia necesaria si vives en un bosque, todo el mundo necesita comida tarde o temprano, cázate tu propia comida y aliméntate. 17% de probabilidad de encontrar un animal, 9% de probabilidad extra que entre en tu trampa, -1% de probabilidad en todo por cada nivel que te supere.**

**Observador [Lv 5]: la habilidad más preciada para obtener información de algo, no muestra mucha información, pero aprovechamiento. Pasivamente muestra los nombres y Lv arriba de las personas / animales o todo ser vivo, no muestra Lv si la diferencia es muy bruta.**

**Hoja pegando [Lv 45]: el primer paso para el control del chakra, algo básico, no hace mucho, pero sin este, no se puede avanzar al siguiente, consumir 5 ch por minuto, puedes mantener un total de 4 hojas a la vez .**

**Cocina [Lv 50]: aprender a cocinar es prender una comida o alimentar, úsalo y tiene las mejores comidas, 60% más de sabor a la comida, 20% de instinto de cocinero.**

**Caminando árbol [Lv 4]: una habilidad ninja que necesitas, además que mejora el control de chakra. 15 ch por minuto.**

**Arco y flecha [Lv 30]: una habilidad útil para usar arcos, 66% de probabilidad de dar en el punto que quieres, 33% si el objetivo está en movimiento.**

**Chakra velocidad [Lv 10]: usa chakra, disfruta del chakra, dales chakra a tus piernas para ir más rápido, 15% extra de velocidad, 10 canales por minuto de uso continuo.**

Estaba contento con todo lo que obtuve, aunque cuesta mucho mejorar el control, no me voy a quejar, cada nivel que subo, me da un 3% de control, me dio un 24% en total desde el Lv 2, tuve un 10% al principio, eso averigüe al pensar en el control.

El resto lo saque con los ejercicios de control de chakra, es momento de probar una técnica que quería aprender, puse mis dedos en cruz mientras se concentraba en mi chakra alrededor de mi cuerpo, y realizó la técnica.

No paso nada, sospecha frustrado, y lo seguí intentando, hasta que, en un momento, DING.

Además del sonido de campana, escuché un PUF, a mi lado, cuando mire, el me miro, sin duda era yo, nunca pensé que me vería así, era muy guapo, "sí que soy guapo", dije mientras me miraba, o miraba a mi clon específicamente, "sip, somos guapos", dijo con una sonrisa.

Tenía una cara firme, unas facciones resaltantes, aunque no mucho, unos ojos marrones,

Mire fijándome si tenía imperfectos, no había ninguno, un perfecto clon de sombra.

Ahora mire el cartel que salió.

**Felicidades, ha aprendido el [jutsu clones de sombra].**

**Jutsu clones de sombra [Lv 1]: un clon perfecto, idéntico al creador, no es una ilusión y trae capacidades chulas, el clon puede usar cualquier jutsu del creador, mientras tenga chakra para eso, al disiparse, pasa todo lo aprendido al creador , menos lo físico, 5000 ch por clon.**

Asentí felizmente, aunque el clon estaba haciendo lo mismo mientras miraba la misma pantalla, "¿podes verlo?", Pregunte y el asintió, "no puedo interactuar si es tuyo, pero si es mío si, y creo que tú puedes interactuar sin importar que sea la pantalla de un clon ", yo asentí, tuve sentido, soy como una especie de administrador que administra estos clones.

"una pregunta, ¿cómo sabias que eras un clon?", se encogió de hombros, "es como si supiera en todo momento, pero nunca me lo dijeron", dijo con una risita, yo miré y al clon le quedaban unos 15 minutos antes de irse, "porque no aprovechamos y entrenamos el control", dije con una sonrisa, él sonrió y enseñó los botones 5 hojas en la cabeza y empezamos a trepar el árbol.

Entrene así todo el día, a la noche cocine una liebre y me la comí, mire cuanto iba de control y sonreí, si seguía así, el control no iba a ser un problema en un futuro.

**Control CH: 75%.**

casi no desperdicio chakra, eso es muy útil, aunque es momento de salir de aquí, esperare hasta mañana, ya que no se en que parte del bosque estoy, no llego a pasar ningún genin por aquí, supongo que estoy bastante alejado de la zona usualmente para los exámenes chunin.

.

.

Cuando paso la noche, me levante y estire, invoque todo lo clones que pude y los deje entrenando el control de chakra, rápidamente subí a un árbol y mire alrededor, muy, pero muy lejos, pude ver el monumento hokage, esto lo confirmo en su completo, estoy en el mundo de naruto, veo que no hay 5to hokage, osea tsunade no vino para ser hokage todavía, me dirijo rápidamente al lugar.

Tarde cerca de 8 horas en llegar, cuando llegue mis clones se disiparon.

**Felicidades la habilidad [Caminando árbol] sube a Lv 25**

**Felicidades la habilidad [Hoja pegando frente] sube a Lv 60**

**Felicidades aprendiste [Caminando agua].**

**Felicidades [Caminando agua] sube a Lv 10.**

**Felicidades tu control CH esta al 100% seleccionar una afinidad:  
Viento  
Fuego  
Tierra  
Rayo  
Agua.**

Demasiados mensajes repentinamente, cerré todos y seleccionó viento, es el mejor para disfrazar mi poder, ahora que lo pienso, activo el sharingan y use mi poder, invoque un clon que hizo lo mismo, sip, no se ve que tengo activado el sharingan, mejor dejo así, sube de nivel, lo entreno, me acostumbro, y lo que puedo alimentar con mi poder para hacerlo evolucionar.

Estaba al costado de la cerca, ya era de noche, pasé rápidamente la cerca y me puse a caminar, tenía que buscar un orfanato, iba a ser lo mejor para esconderme, creo que tu podías entrar a la academia ninja a los 6/7 / 8 años, no sé cuál era realmente.

Por ahora, simplemente me concentrare en ir un orfanato.

**MISIÓN: se un niño moribundo.  
Objetivo principal: entra a un orfanato.  
Objetivos secundarios:  
Parece un chico desnutrido.  
Recompensa:  
Un lugar donde quedarte.  
300 xp.  
Audiencia con el Hokage.  
Fallo: solo en la calle, posibles anbus vigilándote, posible tortura, encarcelamiento, muerte.**

Vaya, es muy alentador si falla.

Bueno no importa, simplemente completo el objetivo secundario y podre pasar el principal.

Rápidamente use mi poder para parecer desnutrido y se completó esa parte, me costó más moverme, pero no importé, tuve que ir al otro lado de la aldea para encontrar un orfanato, pero me pareció una idea.

Y si voy mejor donde alguien bueno, que me lleve al Hokage, y de esta manera pedirle un lugar donde quedarme, teniendo mi propio departamento, creo que es mejor.

MISIÓN: engaña y disfruta.  
Objetivo principal:  
Engaña a alguien bueno.  
**Engaña al Hokage para tener un departamento, (O que te envié al orfanato)**  
Objetivos secundarios: Ninguno  
recompensa:  
un departamento con sueldo mensual. (O el orfanato)  
2000 xp.  
Fallo: mucho peor que la misión anterior.

**En caso de hacer esta o la otra, la contraria es anulada.**

Bien, es lo mejor, comencé a caminar moribundo, ¿qué tal si voy directamente al hokage? Se que él no se vende todavía de su oficina, no tarde mucho en llegar a la torre Hokage, camine haciéndome el muy desnutrido, aunque realmente lo estaba, usa mi poder para serlo directamente.

Me apoye contra la pared de espalda cerca de la puerta de salida, me deslice hasta el suelo, me recosté, realmente tuve frio y comencé un temblar, envié un chakra entrando en mi sistema, uno que no era mío, lo ignoro por ahora, es mínimo y me está ayudando manteniéndome vivo por ahora.

Gracias a quien sea que me dio este chakra, me ayudaré ya que no sé cuánto tiempo me mantendré aquí, gracias al chakra podre estar más tiempo exprimiendo la posibilidad de que tenga tiempo.

Después de 1 hora y media, también de varios anbus vigilándome durante un tiempo hasta que fueron, supongo que seguir con su rutina, o avisar al Hokage, no tuve que esperar mucho más hasta que vi salir de su oficina y mirarme directamente, yo me estaba haciendo el dormitorio que temblaba de vez en cuando.

Él se acercó y me levanto, no tenía ninguna mala intención, y seguro él lo sabía, además que sería muy difícil colarse en la guardia anbu si lo tratas de hacerlo, si no tratas, es más difícil, porque están entrenados para percibir a alguien colándose Lo más silencioso que se pudo, no alguien que simplemente no quería colarse y fue ahí.

Ahí está mi WIS alto jaja, bueno, continuando, me llevo adentro nuevamente, después de algo de movimiento, no sabía que pasaba, me dejo acostado en un sillón en su oficina, se volvió a sentar en su escritorio y continuo el papeleo, aunque Tenía un ojo puesto en mí.

Después de un rato, como unos 30 minutos, decidí moverme, me moví y recosté mirando al otro lado del sillón, hasta que mi estomago rugió, después de eso hice un quejido y me envié, miré alrededor hasta que vi al hokage, él me estaba mirando, ladee la cabeza, si sigo el sentido común, se supone que no se hablar.

el viejo simplemente se me queda mirando, "no vas a hablar?", sinceramente supongo lo que dice, no se japones, así que, realmente no se que dice

el viejo suspira, me escribe algo, me lo pasa, yo ladeo la cabeza, no entiendo estos garabatos, sinceramente, aunque creo que es el idioma japones, creo que me mandara al orfanato si esto sigue así.

el prueba a hacer señales, se señala a si mismo, yo ladeo la cabeza, el me señala a mi y afuera, supongo que se refiere a porque estaba ahi afuera, yo bajo la cabeza, y mi estomago gruñe, creo que fue suficiente para saber lo que me pasa, el suspira, veo que entendió, pero esto es mas papeleo para el.

me mira fijamente, me señala a mi y a una casa, yo asiento, el sonrie.

MISIÓN: engaña y disfruta. Completada.  
Objetivo principal:  
Engaña a alguien bueno.  
**Engaña al Hokage para tener un departamento, (O que te envié al orfanato)**  
Objetivos secundarios: Ninguno  
recompensa:  
un departamento con sueldo mensual. (O el orfanato) obtenido, departamento.  
2000 xp.  
Fallo: mucho peor que la misión anterior.

**En caso de hacer esta o la otra, la contraria es anulada.**

bien, parece que conseguí el departamento, el se levanta de su silla y me saca del lugar, me lleva agarrado de la mano, es bastante tierno sinceramente, no tardamos mucho en llegar a un edificio de departamentos, al final llegamos al departamento no se que numero, no entiendo sus garabatos, pero es fácil guiarme hasta este departamento.

tengo 2 años para aprender japones, espero hacerlo en 1 mes, tengo clones de sombra por algo, el me muestra todo, de repente aparece un anbu, yo salto y me pongo detrás del viejo por el susto, el viejo sonríe y escucho una risita, dicen unas palabras y el anbu le da un pergamino al hokage, rápidamente se va como llego, el desenrolla el pergamino y en un puf, hay comida, mucha comida, guarda la mayoría en la heladera (el refrigerador), me deja un buen plato de comida en la mesa, yo lo como sin dudarlo.

cuando termino me muestra la habitación y la cama, me acostó ahí, y no tarde nada en dormirme, hace mucho que no dormía en una cama.

**FIN cap 1.**


End file.
